


Red Wolf [Podfic]

by Carpe_History, ofcorsetstrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Hux Has No Chill, Hux-centric, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Politics, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcorsetstrash/pseuds/ofcorsetstrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Red Wolf. </p>
<p>With the Starkiller nearing completion, the LAST thing Hux needs is to be sent by the Supreme Leader to the Core Worlds on some kind of spy mission. That is NOT Hux's area of expertise, thank you very much.</p>
<p>And if attending cocktail parties and playing nice with the New Republic wasn't hard enough, General Leia Organa's son seems to be a demon from the deepest nightmares Hux never knew he had. Honestly. Can't the tall, dark idiot keep his hands to himself for just one minute?</p>
<p>Featuring the Terrifying Prince Ben Amidala Solo, General “I have no chill” Hux, Badass Goddess Rey Kenobi, Poe “Definitely not a Resistance spy” Dameron, and Actual Cinnamon Roll Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wolf [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198154) by [ofcorsetstrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcorsetstrash/pseuds/ofcorsetstrash). 



Here is Red Wolf by ofcorsetstrash

 I hope you all enjoy!! 

The art is from [begoneboy](http://bygoneboy.tumblr.com/)

 

[Red Wolf ](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/gi1yiety6e1go/Redwolf)


End file.
